Silver's Beginning
by Tallest Silver
Summary: Cleo has just graduated from Irken Invader Academy, when she finds out she was destined to become a Tallest. What is her past? Why does she blush when she's with Purple? Why are you reading this summary instead of reading the story to find out!?
1. I was an Irken Graduate...

I could remember waking up in a tube made of glass, and it was filled with some sort of gooey green stuff, the first things I saw when I awoke were two really tall Irkens, one with red eyes, and the other with purple. They were in a big lab, with lots of lights. I heard the red-eyed Irken say, "She's perfect...let nothing happen to her!" I couldn't remember any more of my whole life than that. I fell back to sleep after that...and there I was. Irken Invader Academy. I was the top student, I don't know how that happened, but that's another part of my life that was shrouded in mystery. I felt like a swollen thumb, I was the tallest in class, and the oldest. My life sucked, no one talked to me but Flitz, who slept in the bed next to me in my dorm. I waited for the day to begin...and looked at my graduation costume...it was really awesome, a maroon gown with black sleeves and a silver collar. The hat was like an Earthanoid's graduation hat, but its top was rounded, with black tassel at the top of it. The left sleeve also had the Irken symbol on it, printed in red.  
  
I researched about Earthanoids in my spare time. It seemed one Irken got killed for socializing with a human, and the human got killed too. They had one daughter before that all happened. She was three when it all occurred, and she turned out to be all Irken, but she acted like a human. That was her only side-affect. I think her father was the Irken.  
  
Flitz woke up about a half an hour after me; she was tired from celebrating all last night about our graduating. "Morning, sleepy-head. You pumped for today?" I asked in a soft voice. "Hell yea! Bring on the day! I wanna become an Invader!" she said, jumping up and down on her bed. Flitz was usually a very social Irken, she was at least funny. Her eyes glowed pink with such childish energy, you'd think she was supposed to be back in grade-skool! Well, anyway, her shouting and cheering disturbed Vlek's peaceful slumber. She woke up, not opening her eyes, and flung a pillow at Flitz. The pillow socked her in the head, and made her fall on the floor. Vlek was really sort of the serious one of us three, she usually didn't talk too much, only really to me, when she needed to. Her eyes were a lot pinker than Flitz's, but mine were silver. They were SILVER, for crayon' out loud! Do you know another Irken with silver eyes?  
  
"I think I'm gonna get dressed now..." Vlek mumbled, grabbing her graduation outfit and walking into the dressing room. I, at that time, was skimming through my memory box. It had pictures, 3 ticket stubs from concerts, a journal, and Mev. Mev is my little pink cat, a creature from earth. Actually, it was quite a cute thing, all fuzzy and its big, green eyes. Suddenly, Flitz squeaked, "Hey, put that stuff away and let's get ready! Only one hour until graduation!" I put my box under my bed and grabbed my outfit...just think, that night, I would be getting my Irken Invader uniform. Invader Nav! I loved that I was going to be called an Invader, finally! Flitz and I snuck over to the next dorm, which wasn't in use, so we could change in there. Good thing Flitz was a great lock-picker, her antennas could break into anything!  
  
And hour passed by, and now we were in the waiting hall, with all the other Irkens who were graduating. It was actually only 15 others, besides Flitz, Vlek, and me. Dirk, Lang, Kwem, Frooz, and Tweem to name a few. I sat down in a chair next to Frooz and took a long, thoughtful sigh. I was sort of going to miss being late for class, and all the teachers, all the jokes that Mr. Yud made to make our lessons more fun. "Hey, doesn't Invader Frooz sound goofy?" Frooz asked me, his big, reddish eyes staring up at me. "No way, not like Invader Nav, you sound cooler." I lied, I hated making people mad at me. Of course, at that time, no one could worry about anyone else's name. Suddenly, the signal for us to go to the graduating podium rang from the loudspeaker. We all got up and formed a straight line, and proceeded outside to the podium. There were 15 chairs set up for all of us, and the bleachers were full of other Irkens who already graduated a couple of years ago.  
  
I sat between Flitz and Vlek, blushing as red as the Irken symbol on my sleeve. Now I felt like I REALLY didn't belong. I sunk into my chair to try and look like I was shorter, but it didn't work. Suddenly, a small male Irken marched up to the podium and cleared his throat. "And now," he began, speaking into the microphone, "We have two very special guests to give a big speech and give out the diplomas, here are the Almighty Tallest!" Everyone in the stands cheered, and all of us graduates clapped. Two really tall Irkens hovered up to the podium and looked at a piece of paper, which was neatly printed with gold ink. "Today, we have the finest, but not as good as us, Irkens who prove to be invader material. They, today, will graduate, and tonight, become true Irken invaders!" the red-eyed one began. I suddenly noticed them, they were the ones I saw when I was in that tube! The red one and the purple one! My big, silver eyes suddenly widened, and I listened carefully to them. "And also, they will get their Irken uniforms and their S.I.R.s, but we do have one Irken who's the...how can I say it...advanced type of invader, like us." the purple one added. Red looked at the paper and looked over to all of us. My squeedely-spooch was beating faster by the second. "Will a miss...Cleo please come up here?" he asked. I gingerly got up and my skin suddenly turned from green, to beet red, as I inched over to the podium. "Dammit...can I die now?" I thought, looking out at the crowd.  
  
"This is Cleo, the best in the class. As you can see, she is as tall as us, I think..." Red introduced, as Purple measured me to his height with his hand. I looked back at Flitz and Vlek. Flitz was smiling and giving me a thumbs-up, while Vlek had a small smile across her face, kinda like she was saying, "You go, girl!" "And now, Cleo has prepared a speech for us, haven't you?" Purple asked. I shook my head shyly, and managed to squeak, "I didn't know that this would happen." "Hmm....oh, well! The party is in the main lobby, everyone!" Purple said, pointing to the building. "But you'll stay with us for a little while." Red said, smiling and putting his hand on my shoulder. I let out a small moan and pulled my hat farther down on my face. I wanted to go to the party, but they seemed to have to talk to me, so I didn't complain. 


	2. Irk's in Danger?

"So, now I'm gonna be one of the Almighty Tallest, with all the special responsibilities, and all the respect?" I asked later on, while sitting on a wall with Purple and Red. "Yup, and don't forget your cool costume and the hand thingies!" Red replied. "Yea, hand thingies rock!" Purple shouted. He got so carried away that he fell off the wall and on to his head. I turned and looked at him, as Red laughed in amusement. "Heh...are you okay?" I asked, holding my hand out for him. "Yea, except for the fact that my brain feels like it turned to a sloshy pulp..." he said, grabbing my hand and standing up. "You are such a clumsy idiot!" Red laughed, but then he fell off the wall and let out a small, "Owwie!" "Hah! Look whose talking, Mr. I'm-so-perfect!" Purple snapped back. Red just rolled his eyes and stood back up, dusting himself off.  
  
That night, after we had returned to the party and did all that good, fun stuff, I quietly tried to sneak back to the dorm, but I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. I turned around only to see Purple smiling at me. "Where are you going?" he asked. I looked away and said softly, "I gotta get something from my dorm, that's all." "Well," Purple said, toiling with his fingers, "do you mind if I come with you?" I looked at him, and I could feel my eyes widen, but I just smiled and said, "Sure!"  
  
Once we were in the dorm, I quickly ran to my bed and dove onto it, bouncing a couple times. I looked under my bed and took out the small box, and sat it in front of me. "Come here, I'll show you something!" I whispered, gesturing for Purple to come over. He hovered over and looked at what was in the box. "This is all my stuff from being here in Invaders' Academy. My tickets, journal, and-", but before I could finish, Purple had already taken Mev and was poking at him. "What the heck is this?" he asked. "That's Mev, a cat. It's from Earth, but I found it in my bag when I came...it's going to be hard to leave here, I've had so much fun these past years..." I sighed, looking around. "No good things last forever, but there are good things that are waiting for you." Purple said, sitting down next to me. I smiled and looked at him, and suddenly a strange feeling I'd never felt before came over me. As I stared into his bright, purple eyes, I felt warm and safe. "Umm...you okay? Your cheeks are red." He asked. My eyes widened, and I squeaked, "They are? Well, uh, we better get back to the party!" I quickly packed up my stuff and scooted out the door, with Purple following.  
  
Later that night, when everyone was leaving the party, I looked around for Flitz and Vlek, but they'd left already. I walked up to Red and asked, "So, what am I supposed to do now? Where do I start?" "Hold on! First, you need a good night's sleep, and luckily, I know where you can stay." Red replied. So, after a little while, and a few good-byes and good- lucks, Red and Purple took me to their big...ship...thing...and there were LOTS of rooms. "Man...are we lost?" I asked as we wandered down another corridor. "Only a few more rooms down aaaaaaand...here we are!" Purple said, opening a door to a room. I flicked on the light, and the room was, well, roomy, good enough for me. I put my bags on a small desk and looked back at my two new "friends", sighed, and said, "It's gonna be very interesting and hard to become a Tallest, isn't it...?" "Umm...not as hard as you think." Red said hesitantly, as if he was just trying to make me feel better. When they left, I changed in my bathroom, into my favorite nightshirt that said, "Irk-a-rama!", which was my favorite band, and my fuzzy, silver pants. I took Mev out of my secret box, and just sort of collapsed on my bed. "Maybe...maybe it won't be so bad after all...I mean, at least now I know I'm not the only tall Irken around..." I mumbled, and after the last word came out of my mouth, it wasn't long before I fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, it was still dark, and as quiet as death, but I felt like something was wrong. I quietly got dressed in my college uniform, and peeked out my door, it was dark, except for two lights at the end of the hallway. I took a flashlight and Mev, and tiptoed down the hall. I suddenly heard a few people talking in a room, which spread light into the hall. I peeked in and saw Red and Purple talking to someone on a screen. The person had small, yellow eyes with small red slits for pupils, and dark green skin. He looked like an Irken, only his head was longer and his face was narrower. "We won't take your crap any longer, either you surrender your planet, or suffer a terrible fate!" he snapped, his voice sounded deep and evil. "But, can't we strike a compromise, Zlingaroid?" Red asked. "I won't do such a thing, it's preposterous! For years, my people and I have watched your planet thrive and prosper, and take over half of the universe, while we try to survive!" the Zlingaroid said. "We will not hand our pride and planet over to you, but just give us a month, and we'll tell you our decision." Purple said, his voice shaking a little bit. Red turned to him, his eyes widening, but the Zlingaroid just glared at him and said, "Very well, one month..." I gasped quietly, and ran back to my room. I slammed the door and sat back down on my bed, feeling like I was gonna cry, Zlingaroids want our planet? I closed my eyes and hugged Mev tighter.  
  
Suddenly, I heard something, but it wasn't from outside, it was from in my head. "Help meeeee...pleeeeease helllllllp meeeeeee..." it pleaded softly. "What the heck? Where's that coming from?" I thought, and no sooner had I got up and looked around than it said, "Look in the room across from yours, I'm in a box in the corner of that room...help meeeeeeee..." Now I was really freaked out, but I did what it said, and snuck into the room. I saw something green glowing out of the corners of a box. I unlocked it and peeked inside, and I saw a tiny S.I.R., with its eyes glowing a dullish, florescent green. "Wow, a S.I.R., it's so cool!" I squeaked, picking it up in my hand. Its arms, legs, and head fell limply over my palm, and its glow was growing duller and duller. "Maybe I can fix it...I bet I could, I did take Irken technology from one of the smartest mechanics on Irk..." I thought, and took it back into my room. 


	3. Being a Tallest isn't so easy...

The next morning, I connected the last of its wires and closed its circuit box, and it suddenly jumped up and saluted. "My master! Vir, reporting for duty!" it said in a small, sweet voice. "You name's Vir? What's with the V?" I asked, looking closer at it, come to think of it, it looked like and sounded like a girl..."I'm a Vocal Information Retrieval Unit, specially made, I'm like a radio, I can sing any song!" Vir squeaked, but this time her attitude was different, a kind of whimsical and happy tone. "Okay, can you sing, 'Kawari Anga Dae'?" I asked. It straightened up and looked at the sky, and began in a soft, silky voice, "Kawari anga dae, amae momo tay gaaa. Fwee mae domee key voo, oro togo heek tofan...If this life isn't right, then I don't wanna live this way. If this is how you feel, then I just don't wanna stay...(I made up those weird words as a form of Irken, I was thinking along the line of Japanese...-_-')" "Impressive, both English version and Irken version!" I complimented, clapping. She blushed and said, "Thanks, it's the way I was programmed, but I guess I kinda like singing." "Hey, do you wanna be friends?" I asked. The small S.I.R....I mean V.I.R. perked up and stared at me. "Friends? Aren't you my master?" she squeaked. "I don't believe in that stuff, all the master stuff, I think that S.I.R.s should be friends, not slaves..." I rejected. "Well then, I'll be your friend!" she smiled, holding out her pincer-like hand. We shook on it and promised to be loyal and respectful to each other. (Yay!)  
  
I got dressed after that, and about 3 more songs sung by my new found friend. "Where are you going?" Vir asked. "I gotta go find Red and Purple, gotta start my training today." I replied. "Can I come? Please please, pretty pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" Vir begged. "Okie dokie!" I smiled, as she hopped up onto my head. As soon as I opened my door, I saw Purple walking down the hall, humming a tune. "Good morning!" I greeted, walking up to him. "Hey, have a good night's sleep?" Purple asked. "Well, actually, I was up for like, 5 hours this morning fixing her!" I explained, pointing to Vir, who smiled and laughed. "...WHAAAAAAAT!? YOU MEAN YOU FIXED THAT!?!?" Purple screamed, which made Red run up to him from out of nowhere. He took one look at Vir, and let out a small shriek. "Where'd you get that!?" he asked, eyes widening. "I fixed HER...her name's Vir, or Vocal Information Retrieval unit." I said, as the small S.I.R. hung from my arm by her hands. "She said she fixed it!" Purple exclaimed. "Her, it's a girl..." Vir said, narrowing her eyes. "Anyways, can she please stay with me?" I asked. Red and Purple looked unsure about it, so I had to go to the drastic measures. "Please...if you let her stay with me, I'll make sure she doesn't her in anybody's way..." I said in the poutiest voice, with the poutiest face. "Whatever, just make sure she doesn't do anything wrong." Red agreed as he walked away. Purple was turning to leave, but I suddenly asked, "Umm...Purple? I heard you and Red talking to someone last night, and...Irk is in trouble, huh?" He looked back at me and frowned, "Yea, but you have nothing to worry about...now come with me and Red, today, you're gonna learn about being a Tallest!"  
  
After breakfast, which I didn't eat too much of, because some little S.I.R. kept on sneaking things off my plate, Red and Purple took me to a huge room full of different things. Red suddenly started rummaging through a box full of different fabrics, and suddenly he shouted, "Eureka! Here it is, your Tallest uniform!" He turned around and showed me a costume that was just like his and Purple's, only it was turquoise and it looked girlier. My eyes widened, and Purple snickered, trying to hold back his laughter. "You're kidding me...I an NOT wearing that!" I rejected. "You have to, you think I'm happy wearing this?" Red asked, pointing to his uniform. "It doesn't match my eyes, plus, it smells like repellent." I argued. "You're wearing it and liking it!" Red yelled.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Just try it!"  
  
"I'll try socking you in the mouth!"  
  
"Oh yea?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Try me, just try me!"  
  
Well, by then I was just about as pissed off as you can get, so I grabbed a rubber ball, and chucked it straight at Red's head. It hit him directly between the eyes, and he fell. Then he grabbed a piece of metal, and threw it at me, but he missed, and it hit Purple in the stomach. "You little..." Purple gasped, running at Red. The two of them started fighting, and I decided I had to stop them. Suddenly, Vir screeched, "OKAY, FIGHT'S OVER!!! BREAK IT UUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!" The two froze, and I looked at the small, green-eyed S.I.R., who was looking at the three of us very madly. "Now, you guys better stop actin like you got bees in your pants, or I'll come over there and make you all wet your pants!" she snapped. "She started it..." Red mumbled. "Heh...ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them." I smiled, and Red got up and dusted himself off. "Fine, you think you don't have to wear this uniform, then you can make your own costume!" he huffed, storming out. I turned and looked at Purple, who was rubbing his head. "Need a hand?" I asked, holding out my hand for him. He smiled and took my hand, standing up. I suddenly felt that warm, safe feeling again.  
  
"Uhh...you're turning red again...you got a fever?" Purple asked, tilting his head. I gasped and covered my cheeks with my hands. "It's uhh, nothing! I'm okay!" I replied, rummaging through the box of fabrics. I found a bunch of different shades of silver and gray, and threw them over my shoulder. "These'll be just fine, do you have a sowing machine?" "Yea, it's in the other room!" Purple replied. I smiled and marched out, cheering a little chant, "Sew, sew, I love to sew! Whenever I want, wherever I go, man oh man, I love to sew!"  
  
After a couple of hours I came out, and Red and Purple seemed to have been waiting for me. I had finished my uniform and tried it on. When the two of them saw me, their jaws dropped. The top of my uniform was silver, with a gray, spikey shaped collar. The waist...thingy was black, and my skirt was silver, with the spikey things on the hips and on the bottom of it. I even found those hand thingies, and painted them silver. My boots I just kept on, I loved them. "Cleo...you look...great!" Purple complimented, blushing. "Ah, ah, ah! From now on, I want to be called, Silver!" I smiled. "Um, Cleo-I mean, Silver? I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier..." Red apologized. I blinked, and laughed, "Nah, don't be! It was partly my fault, chucking that ball at you..." 


	4. Star Gazing

"Now, first, you need proper etiquette. Your trainer should be here any moment now." Red said as we entered a huge room with a long table. Suddenly, a small Irken with pink eyes came rushing into the room with three books under her arm. "This is Smiff, she will be helping you with your etiquette. Smiff, this is Silver." "Pleased to meet you, Smiff!" I curtsied, but without much luck, because I tripped and landed on my face. The two Tallests laughed, and Smiff helped me up. "I see I have my work cut out for me..." she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll try really hard to be proper, I promise!" I apologized. "No, don't be sorry, we'll try your posture first." Smiff said, putting the books on my head. "Now, try to get up and walk around, without the books falling off your head." I managed to get up, and I scooted around, my arms out for balance. I traveled all around the table, and when I was back to where I started, I shouted, "Hah! Mission completed!" The books, after that, suddenly fell off my head and onto my foot, and I yelped in pain. "Yup, my work is cut out for me." Smiff giggled.  
  
At the end of the day, I was just about as etiquette-riddled as you can get, and I went for a walk outside. I walked to a big hill that overlooked the whole city, and sat down. I was worried about Irk, the Zlingaroids might have driven us to doing combat with them, and I didn't want to see any of my kind getting killed or hurt. "Shit! Why do they hate us so much? What's my past? Why can't I understand any of this, I'm like a freaking deleted hard drive off of a computer!" I shouted, pounding the ground with my fist. Suddenly, I heard a voice call out, "What are you doing all the way up here?" I looked over, only to see Purple, smiling at me and waving. "I've been thinking...why can't I remember any of my past?" I asked. Purple sat next to me and sighed, "Nice night, the stars are out."  
  
"It's like, where do I come from? What was I doing before I entered the academy?"  
  
"Yup, and Irk's moon is full tonight, so lovely..."  
  
"And also, why do the Zlingaroids hate us so much...are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yes, I was trying to change the subject, but it seems that you really want to know your past...You, actually, are from Earth, your mother was a great Irken, but she betrayed us by socializing with a human. You were much to small to fend for yourself, so the armada brought you back to Irk. They sped your aging up, so you'd be the same age as Red and me, then, slowed it back down and preserved you until a few years ago, when you entered Irken academy." Purple explained. I sat there for a second, in shock; then, I fell back and gazed up at the stars, a tear falling down my cheek. "So, then why am I so tall?" I asked. "Your father was tall, most humans are tall, but that's the only trait you inherited from him, besides acting like a human, and you wouldn't let go of that pink cat." Purple replied. I pulled Mev out of my pocket, "That's where I got Mev, prolly from my parents..." I hugged my little cat, and looked up at the sky. "But anyways, it really is a nice night, isn't this the night where every year the stars and moon are clearest?" "Yes, it's the most beautiful night in the whole year..." Purple smiled. I looked back up at the sky, and smiled, that warm, secure feeling was surrounding me again. I got up, and put my hand down on something, besides the ground. I was accidentally touching Purple's hand, and my eyes widened. I blushed and pulled it away. "Ahh! Sorry, I didn't mean to do that..." I apologized. "Nah, don't be, it was a accident." Purple said. The rest of the night, Purple and I talked about the Zlingaroids, not too much of a pleasant conversation, but he thought that I ought to know about it. It seems that the Irkens and the Zlingaroids had had a terrible battle before, and the Zlingaroids had been forced to live in another galaxy. 


	5. Irkens vs. Zlingaroids!

The next morning, I woke up, only to see that Vir was smiling happily at me. "Good Morning! How about a song to wake up to?" she asked. "No, no song today, Vir..." I said softly, dragging myself out of bed. "What's the matter, just one of those days?" Vir questioned, tilting her head. "Vir, what does it mean when someone feels all safe and happy, and they turn red when they're around a specific person?" I asked, picking Mev up out of my bed by his tail. "Searching...searching...it seems that it could either be allergies or love!" Vir squeaked. "Wait up, hold the phone! What is this "love" thingy?" I shouted, swerving around. "Ummm...it means when you feel affection towards someone else, you care very deeply for them, kind of like a step up from friendship. It's usually between a boy and a girl." Vir replied. I blinked, then thought, "Could I love Purple...or...does he love me?" I didn't even bother making my bed, I got dressed in my uniform and dashed out of my room, Vir clinging onto my antennas for dear life. I had to find Purple.  
  
I turned around a corner, and accidentally slammed into Red, which made Vir fly into the air and land in my arms. "Dang, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" I apologized, standing up and dusting off. "Silver, you have to come with me, we have to find Purple, something's wrong!" Red said, grabbing my hand and jerking me into another corridor. "What's wrong? Where's Purple?" I asked, trying not to trip. "The Zlingaroids didn't keep their promise! They're coming! Purple went with the whole armada to try and stop them!" he explained. I gasped, and I felt my whole face turn pale. What if he's in a battle with them, he could die! "We gotta find him," I shouted, "but how?" "I hope you know how to drive a voot runner..." Red said, opening a door that led to a garage with 3 voot runners in it. We didn't waste any time, and hopped into two of them. Pretty soon, we were out in space. Suddenly, my radio beeped, and I turned it on. "Silver, can you hear me?" Red asked. "Yea, what's up?" I replied. "We have to go north, to the planet Zling. Follow me!" he ordered. "Silver, why did you ask me about love today?" Vir asked. I didn't answer, or even look away. I felt so scared, I might loose my friends, Flitz, Vlek, and Purple, even all the other Irkens in the armada. "Do you love someone? Is that it?" "Vir, please! I'm trying to concentrate on my steering this ship..." I yelled. Vir let out a small squeak, and began to weep softly. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm afraid of loosing my friends." I apologized. "And I do like someone, but I don't wanna talk about it. It's just a personal thing right now."  
  
I finally saw a bunch of voot runners and a bunch of other ships in front of me, and it was worse than I thought. The battle had already started, and it seemed both sides lost quite a few lives. I wanted to cry, but I knew what I had to do, I just couldn't function, I felt numb. "Silver! Silver, you okay?" Red asked. "......Shit, I can't feel my arms or legs, I feel like I'm in shock...did you find Purple?" I replied. "Yea, he's on board here with me, but his arm is pretty torn up, we'll come and find you." Red said. "Purple's hurt...Vir! I'm gonna need your help, I have an idea..." I said as a Zlingaroid ship pulled up in front of me. "Surrender or die!" a voice said. "Before I die, could you turn up the sound on your radio? Please?" I asked in my most pathetic, wimpy voice. "Vir, sing a really annoying song, right.....now!" I whispered, and Vir sang into the radio, "Give me a siiiiiign, hit me babeh one more time!" "ARGH!!! THE MUSIC, IT BURNS!!!" the Zlingaroid screamed, pulling on his antennas. He was so wrapped up in his confusion that I shot a ray at him, and he plummeted out of sight.  
  
Just then, Red and Purple pulled up to me, and I smiled, "It is SO great to see you guys! You don't know how happy I am!" "Don't get to cozy just yet, we still have a war on our hands." Purple said through clenched teeth, holding his arm. I saw something red drip down from his arm to the floor. I started to shake, and my mouth hung open. "Purple...your arm...what happened?" I asked, my mouth almost touching the radio. "I was almost killed by the Zlingaroid master, he retreated back to Zling, and that's where we have to go." he said, squinting in pain. "Purple...I..." I stammered, trying to find the right words to say. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't. "Follow me, Silver, we have to destroy the Zlingaroid Master before he destroys us." Red said.  
  
After a while, we reached Zling, and landed in a small crevice. "Use your spider legs to get up to the edge there, we can see what's happening." Red suggested. "But, what if there are guards around?" I asked, my voice trembling. "You won't see any, the Zlingaroids are a small colony, and they all left to fight us." Purple replied. "Purple, here, this'll stop your arm from bleeding." I said, wrapping a small piece of silver cloth around his arm. "Thanks, you're really kind." Purple thanked. "Oooooooh, Purple and Silver, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Red chanted, laughing. "Knock it off, retard!" Purple yelled, blushing. My eyes widened, and I jerked away from Purple. I got up on my spider legs and took a look around. Red and Purple came up to join me, and we spotted a small building in the distance. "That must be it, should we just shoot our ray guns at him?" I asked. "Well, we do outnumber him, but he can be pretty tricky." Red rejected. Purple just frowned and turned to him, "Then what do you propose we do, besides kill him?" "We don't have a plan of attack, and......where's Silver?" Red asked. I wasn't gonna let any more of my friends get killed, and I was running like heck to get to that building.  
  
I got to the door, and peeked in. I could see a dark figure in a corner, and feared the worst. "I bet he's planning a new strategy..." I thought. I slammed the door open and pointed my ray gun at him. "Zlingaroid Master, I am Almighty Tallest Silver, I come from Irk! Either you surrender and die peacefully, or you just die!" I hissed. The figure got up, and looked at me out of the shadows with his yellow eyes. His red pupils got thinner and thinner, and he walked slowly up to me. "And you dare to set foot on my planet, you must be pretty gutsy..." he snapped. I shot my ray gun at him, but he darted out of the way before it could hit him. I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him. "You can't see me, but I can see you!" he taunted. "Dammit, you coward! Get out here!" I shouted, shooting my ray gun at everything. I suddenly heard a scream and a thud in front of me, and I saw the shadow fall in the middle of the floor. "Get up, if you're do brave, that couldn't have hurt you that much!" I demanded, running over to him and pointing my ray gun at him. He suddenly got up and slammed me against the wall, holding my neck tighter and tighter. "Not so brave now, are you?" he laughed. I closed my eyes, thinking, "This is it...I'll never see my friends again..."  
  
"Hold it right there!" a voice called out. The Zlingaroid Master turned, and I managed to smile. Red and Purple finally came! "Drop her, or you'll have this ray gun shoved down your throat!" Purple yelled. Zlingaroid dropped me, and I gasped for air. After that, I don't remember anything, because I blacked out, and I had a dream:  
  
I was in a field full of little suns on long green sticks. I was looking for something, for some reason. Suddenly, Vir came running towards me and jumped up onto my head. "Thanks to you," she smiled, "the Zlingaroids are all gone!" "They...are? Thanks to me...?" I asked. "Yup! Don't you remember?" Vir giggled. At that moment, Purple sneaked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and he was smiling at me. "Purple, is your arm better?" I asked. "Yea, thanks to you..." he said softly, his face getting closer to mine. I blushed and thought, "Is he going...to...?" 


	6. Sweet Sweet Victory!

When I woke up, I was in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I looked around, and everything seemed to be normal. I looked over at my desk, and Mev was sitting there, staring at me with his green eyes. I got up and picked him up. "Where's Vir?" I asked myself. No sooner had I turned around, then I heard Vir say, "Hi hi! Guess what? We won the war! The Zlingaroids are all gone!" "They are?" I asked, smiling. "Yea! Purple and Red said to tell them when you were awake, wanna come?" Vir invited. I was dressed and ready even before she asked me, and we both darted out the door. I looked all over, finally came to two big doors that said "Main Control Room" on it. I cracked one open and peeked through. Red and Purple and a few other Irkens were laughing and celebrating. Vir pushed open the door, and ran to Red and Purple. "She waked up! She's here now!" she squeaked. I walked up to them and smiled. "Feeling better?" Red asked. "Uh- huh! What happened when I blacked out?" I said eagerly. "Well, it seems that when the Zlingaroid Master tried to escape, he fell into a hole in the floor and it took about a minute before we heard a thud. We thought no one could survive a fall like that." Purple explained. "Yea! Then you know what? Then on the way home, you slept, and me and Purple and Red sand a really funny song!" Vir said as I picked her up. "Umm...Purple? How's your arm feeling?" I asked. "Sore...very painful...but actually, it doesn't hurt that bad right now." Purple sighed.  
  
"Hey! Cleoooooo!!!" I heard a voice call out. Suddenly, a small Irken with eyes that glowed with a childish energy came running towards me. It was Flitz! "Flitz! What's up?" I greeted. "Nothing much, being an Invader is a blast! You should've seen me! I was kicking Zlingaroid butt!" Flitz replied. Vlek suddenly walked up to me and smiled, "Hey, having fun?" "Whelp, let's just say being a Tallest is a LOT more than you think..." I said.  
  
"Man, what a day..." I said, collapsing on the ground, gazing up at the stars. "Is it just me or are the stars brighter tonight?" Purple asked, tilting his head. My antennaes twitched as I looked around, "You know...you're right, they are brighter." I sat up and sighed. "What's wrong?" Purple asked. "Nothing, it's just...the stars are really awesome tonight......hey, I need to tell you something......promise not to scream or laugh?" I said looking away. "Sure, what is it?" Purple promised. "Well..." I started, "you are really nice, like with being my friend and helping me and all...and......I like you, a lot..." I turned and looked at Purple, who was staring at me. I felt like such an idiot, and I looked at the ground. "Silver...I need to tell you something too...I like you too..." he said softly. I looked back up at him, and this time, he was red. I smiled and sat closer to him. "Hey, what's that constellation up there?" I asked. "Umm, I think that's called Leo." Purple replied. I smiled, "Leo, that's cool...hey, a falling star!" I said pointing to a star that was streaking across the sky. "Yup, it's really cool..." Purple said, putting his arm over my shoulders. I blinked and turned red, but I just smiled and put my head on his shoulder.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Sup? I'd like to say I've enjoyed making this fanfic, and I'd also like to say I DIDN'T MAKE UP INVADER ZIM!!! Jhonen V. is the big cheez in doing that, so thank him! Flitz, Vlek, Vir, Silver, Smiff, and the Zlingaroids are characters I made up. I'd like to give a special thanks to my friends, whom if I didn't have, my life would really suck. I'd also like to thank my friends online for being so cool, and for being Zim freaks like me! I'd also like to thank my brother, Peter (Peetree), for helping me on figuring out the plot for this story, thanks a bunch, big brother! Also, to Jhonen (like he'd be reading this! _'') thanks for making such a great cartoon that so many people, including parents like! Peace and love to you all, and now......I must have a cookie! *runs away screaming her head off* 


End file.
